Here and Now
by Ghostwriter9396
Summary: Okay, this is just a short lemon between Kid Flash and my friend's OC. I wrote it for her for her B-day. It has a little drama...but mostly smutt...very descriptive smutt...if not 18 don't read...ENJOY


YES! I'm getting good with these one shot thingies…lol anyhow…

This is a b-day present for my one and only lovely little sis Alison. Love yah un and hope you love this story.

For those of you who don't know Alison's story…here's what you need to know…

She was abused and experimented on by her so called father when she was a kid. As a result she has a few unique characteristics…like shooting lightning, controlling shadow (like her informal adoptive sister Diana) and can turn into a big scary anthro wolf. She's been all over the comic map from everything in DC to the Avengers to even having a few adventures with the Teenage Mutain Ninja Turtles….she's my best friend in the whole wide world and no matter where she's fighting crime her one and only is Wally West (a.k.a Kid Flash)

So I think that's pretty much all you need to know for this story. If you would like to learn more about, which I highly suggest, please go to her profile AlisonWest and check her out…but take warning…if anyone goes there to just mess with her or flame her stories you'll have me to answer to and if you don't think I'm a threat…check out my other stories and read EXACTLY what I'm willing to do to closed minded bastards….

Anyhow…warnings!

This story, though taking place between Kid Flash and an OC (not mine, my sister's) is HIGHLY graphic. That said, if you are one who HATES lemon scenes…here's the point of no return….TURN BACK NOW! I will not tallerate any flaming…just read the threats above….

And sadly, I don't own DC or any of it's characters or plot lines…if I did….well….five year olds would not be permitted to buy any of the merchandise lol

ON WITH THE STORY! HAPPY 18th SWEETY! LOVE YOU!

ENJOY YA'LL!

Here and Now

"Of all the stupid-"

"Come on, Al, I said I was sorry."

Alison turned around, her blonde hair, which was tied up in a high pony tail, flying, almost hitting him in the face. "Wally, you almost got yourself KILLED!" she rored at him, her hazel eyes crackling with lightning.

"I managed to squirm out in time." He shot back with a cocky smile.

"ERRR!" Alison walked over to the sofa and flung herself into it, one leg crossed tightly over the other knee, one arm crossed over her stomach, the other hand fiddling with the locket around her neck, and her head turned to face out the window, away from her boyfriend. "When are you going to learn?" she muttered.

Wally stood in the door way of their living room, looking over at her with confusion and pain on his face. He hated to see her so upset, and worse of all, he hated knowing that he was the cause. But try as he might he couldn't understand what the big fucking deal was.

The two of them had been fighting some robbers who had managed to get their hands on some mega chemicals from a lab up town that specialized in experimental hormone growth. In addition to steroids, the idiots had injected some other, harder, drugs into their system hoping to get high. Needless to say it was a mess. Not only did the five teens gain super strength, but whatever drugs they took interacted with the steroids and heroine that was already in their system in a way that turned their bodies temporarily invinsible. It was like they had been on a massive dose of PCP and then absorbed sunrays like Superman. They didn't fly, but Aqua Lad who had been helping to take them down had been tossed through a brick wall and now had a few busted ribs and Artamis was now in the hospital with a broken arm, concussion, minor hemorging to the brain and other internal bleeding, and would need to buy a new bow when she got out…that is…if she would be able to remember she could shoot one. The docs said that she had taken the brunt of the damages and there was no telling how her memory would be effected. The only ones who managed to escape the fight with no serious injuries were Alison, Wally and Dick. Though Dick did have a sprained wrist and Alison had been kicked in the back. If it hadn't been for her 'special' abilities, she could well have been paralyzed. As it was however her bones weren't the easiest to break and even though she had been flown siz feet across the street, she was able to just get back up and attack the sorry bastard with even more venum than when she had started. Wally would have walked away unscaved…if it wasn't for the cave in that had almost snapped his leg in two like a chop stick. Though he was fine, he still complained about a phantom pain running through his shin.

Now Wally thought back to the fight, trying to see exactly what he had done to make his girlfriend so damn pissed at him. She usually didn't get like this unless he devoured the fridge under a week or unless it was just her time of the month. He remembered taunting one of the big thugs over to an unstable ware house that was standing on a construction site. The walls were so rotted it looked like one blast of summer breaze would cave the whole place in. But as wrecked as it looked, he was surprised to see that it was still strong enough to hold up a decent sized metal roof. The roof looked like the perfect object to knock this garilla out cold for a good day or two. But something had gone wrong. The huge guy he had been fighting had trapped him in there, by pinning him under one of the supporting beams that had already fallen. If it hadn't been for Robbin pulling him out just in time…it finally hit him.

"Why don't you think?" she was still ranting, trying hard not to blast him into next week with a well placed lightning strike. "I mean, you have all these brains, and yet, you never use them."

He went over and sat down next to her, putting an arm around her shoulders. She shrugged it off. "I'm still mad at you."

"Honey…"

"Do you even know why I'm pissed?" she turned and glared straight into his large, green puppy dog eyes.

"How can I make it up to you?" he asked her, his eyes as soft as spring grass. He didn't try to put his arm around her again, but he did grasp her hands firmly. As he did so, he noticed the thin white scar running right above her elbow, twisting upward to the side of her shoulder. He stopped, his mouth opened, about to say something else. But the sight of that scar was like getting a slap upside the head by her older sister Diana. Alison couldn't remember clearly how she had gotten most of her scars, the one on her stomach, the three on her back. He firmly believed they were reminders of the hell her son of a bitch father put her through as a child, seeing as how they had been there for as long as she could remember. But the one on her arm was another story. A story he knew all too well.

Alison had been on a mission with a rooky named Sidney King. King barely knew how to use her powers, let alone how to utilize them in combat or even fight in an average street brawl. So it wasn't a shock she didn't last long in the fight. When the creep they had been fighting had her by the throat and was one squeeze away from popping her head clean off her body, Alison had rushed forward and sliced his hand off with her blade, freeing Sidney from his grasp. Unfortunately he had already strangled her to death. Alison had gone of her game after seeing the small body of the thirteen year old wanna be hero and the consequence for her emotional destraction he returned the favor of loosing his hand by nearly splitting her upper arm open. Now Alison wore the scar as a reminder and promise that she would never again let another friend be killed on her watch. He felt shame rise up inside of him as he moved his eyes from her arm to her face.

"Wally…" she sighed, pulling her hands out of his and tugging at the hem of her dark blue tank top, "every time you pull mad, half brained schemes like that…I can't loose you." Her eyes were shining with unshed tears. "But it's like you don't care. You think that just because you can run at the speed of light you're indestructible. You might be in some areas…but in others…all I can think about whenever you pull a stunt like that is that you won't make it out alive. Everytime we go into the field now a days all I can picture is you pulling some stupid ass move and paying the price for it."

He pulled her into his arms and hushed her softly as her tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes. "How do you think Ifeel?" he asked her in a gentle voice. "Whenever you or Diana or Brainy or Berry or Dick or anyone I love goes to fight. Whether or not stupid stunts are pulled there's never a garentee we'll walk away from any battle. It's just part of the risk we take. It's what makes us heroes."

"At least the rest of us THINK before we act." She snarled, a hint of a wolf's growl was heard deep in her throat. "You just see a possible move and jump right in without making any calculations or anything."

"Alison, I'm sorry. What do you want me to say, huh? That I'll just run around and be distractions from now on? Or how about I just stay on the side lines until the bastards try to sneak up on you guys and then put my speed into use to save your sorry asses. I don't always go in blind, babe. It's just I don't always take the time to think of every possible scenario of how a plan can fail either. We can't worry about what COULD happen all the time, especially when we need to make split second decisions like we do."

"It's hard." She choked out. "It's hard to not worry or imagine the worst."

"That's why you need to just take everything one day at a time."

"Coming from a guy who's constantly rushing through everything he does?"

"Hey, I'm not saying it's easy. I've only found one thing that's managed to tether me to the hear and now." He cupped her face in his hands and whipped her tears away with his thumbs lovingly.

"What's that?" she asked him, blinking her tears out as fast as she could to try and clear them up for good.

"You." He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips and then pressed his forehead against hers, wrapping her once more into his protective grasp. "I'm right here, Ally." He whispered. "I didn't die, you didn't die. I'm not going anywhere. So will you please tell me what I can do to make this up to you?"

"Promise you'll start thinking in battle from now on." She said, getting her breathing under control and drying her face with her hands. The small gold ring he had given her for her last birthday rubbed up against her cheek. Through her moist eyes she just made out the setting sun sending a rainbow prism through the tiny diamond set in the middle of it and casting it onto the wall behind Wally's head. It danced for a moment above his red hair, making it look like he had some psychedelic halo on, turning his skin a shade paler and causing his freckle's to stand out a little sharper. She allowed that image to sink in a moment or two before finally lowering her hands back down to her lap, one going back to the locket around her neck. She never went anywhere without it. It was her comfort item whenever she had to go anywhere from under cover to the damn doctor's office. Diana had given it to her about two years ago. The heart was gold and had an A and W engraved on it, one on either side. Inside were two pictures, one of her and her husband Brainy and the other of Alison and Wally.

"Okay, done." He agreed. "Anything else?" his eyes had gained that playful gleem whenever he was after something he knew would most likely earn him a scoff.

"Like what?" she asked, raising her eye brow. He leaned in and whispered something in her ear that made her pale face flush pink. "I swear all you boys think that if you play thatcard girls will automatically forgive and forget." She rolled her eyes and pushed him playfully away.

"Aww come on, Ally, I said I was sorry." He laughed as she got up and started walking to the bedroom.

"You're still in the dog house, babe." She called back. He could hear the smile in her voice though, knowing that he was being permitted to follow.

"And yet…" he said, racing up behind her and swooping her into his arms, carrying her the rest of the way bridal style. "you're still letting me in."

"Maybe I just need a tether to the here and now." She laughed, her arms around his neck, looking into those deep green eyes that made her think of four leaf clovers and emeralds and wild mountain valleys and anything and everything green and good and warm and safe. He kicked the door to the bedroom closed as he carried her over to their queen sized bed and dropping her down so she bounced a little as he quickly slipped out of his shoes and sports jacket. She kicked her sneakers off as he crawled over top of her, placing his elbows above her shoulders and gently lowering himself down. She laced her fingers around the back of his neck and smiled against the passionate kiss he was giving her.

Wally's red t-shirt shifted as he moved his body up and down, beginning the dance of love between them. Alison moved her fingers through his hair, releasing the red locks of it's gelled back prison and making them look wild and wind swept.

He wrapped his arms around her waiste and held her close as the friction between them got more heated. His hands slipped under her shirt at the same time hers began to trail down his body to the bottom of his. Their tops flew off in one single moment and a second later her bra followed suit. She reached up and removed the hair tie that had a decrative rose pinned to it by a wolf's pin. Her wavy blonde hair fell in a thick sheet down to her shoulders and Wally ran a loving hand through the silky strands, savering the feel, the smell, and sight of it spread out against the dark green comfiter of the bed. Looking down at her he could swear he was holding a real angel from heaven in his arms. Ever since he became Kid Flash, he never once had anything to keep him grounded. He had always been secretly afraid that he would just keep running and running and running until he had run himself right off of the earth's surface and out of orbit. But looking down into Alison's hazel eyes that blinked up at him with fragments of grey and blue, looking like some intimidating storm cloud that somehow had succumb to the obedience of calmer weather, he knew he no longer had to fear flying out into space uncontrollably. As long as she was with him, in the here and now, he knew he wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon.

He leaned nown and kissed her softly on the mouth before tilting sideways and trailing down to her neck. His fingers started vibrating, rubbing tension out of every vertabre in her spine. They moved in little circles up and down her back, making sure to pay extra attention to the three bunches of scar tissue that formed a kind of pyramid image on her flesh; one line running verticle from the base of her neck down between her shoulder blades and all the way to the small of her back with the other two slashing at outward angles on either side, starting at the base of her shoulder blades and ending right above the curve of her hips. His tongue danced over her flesh and down to her chest, suckling the dip in her collar bone before moving to her left nipple which was, like the right, hard and awaiting his love and attention. He licked all over her chest, grinning as he heard her moaning and feeling her back arch and fingers tangle in his hair at his touch. He moved his mouth to her scar on her stomach, a scar similar to the one on her arm, thin, white and more tactually noticeable than visible. It ran in a jagged line from between her breasts all the way down to her navel. He kissed all the way down it until he reached the base and then he licked all the way back up. Her body shook and quivered beneath him, begging him to continue. He moved his hands lower and lower until they were at the top of her jeans. He teasingly tapped his finger tips along the sensitive skin at the border of her hip huggers until they reached the brass button that was locking him out of his treasure chest. Here though, he had to pause for a second, to look up into her eyes once more and ask permission. As much as he wanted to open that treasure chest and run his fingers through the beautiful gold locked inside, he would never enter without consent. Even though she had been comfortable this long, there were times when she had drawn the line. So, because he never knew when she wanted what, he always asked permission before entering her fully.

Alison was already gasping from that little massage and licking trick he had just pulled, but under control all the same. She was finding herself less and less mad at him and knew that before this was said and done she would forget why she was even pissed to begin with. She nodded at him, granting him entrance. That was one thing she always loved about him; even in the bedroom, Wally West was a true gentleman through and through. She felt a small gust of wind as he slid her jeans, panties and socks off in one motion and then in one more slid his off as well. It only took him a second to get all the remaining clothes off and out of the way before he was once again on top of her, kissing her lower stomach and moving ever further down. She gasped as she felt his cool tongue prod inside her, licking and poking, flattening it against her clit and then running the tip up and down it as fast as he could. The vibrating motions almost drove her mad. She clutched the comfiter and let out a warning moan.

Wally smiled as he heard his lovely angel whimper and moan above him. Without breaking speed, he came back up to her, one hand remaining down between her legs and the other arm under her head. He placed his palm up against her pelvis and began to move it in little circles, increasing the vibration rate with each rotation. Alison pulled him down and shoved her tongue as deep into his mouth as it would go, crossin her leg over his arm and hooking her ankle around his bottom leg. She pressed upward and rolled over on top of him, never breaking the kiss. She straddled his hips and pulled her lips gently away, catching her breath as he moved his fingers across her opening, rubbing tension out of her inner thigh and bottom lips. He smirked as he watched her face flush a deeper shade of pink, making it looke a deep ocean sunset. He began to slip in one right after the other inside her until three were pumping and vibrating in and out at a steady pase. Wally reached up with his free hand and tucked her hair behind one ear before lowering her down for another deep kiss. They stayed like that for a moment or two before Alison felt a second wave rush through her. She broke the lip lock and bowed her head, resting it against his sweating shoulder and letting out another warning moan.

Wally withdrew his hand from in side her and held her close, wrapping her once more in his arms until she caught her breath.

"Okay." She gasped, looking into his sparkling eyes. "My turn." She reached up and snatched something from the bedside table drawer. She tore open the wrapper with her teeth and clutched the rubber circle in her fist as she bent down and kissed him once more, her knees holding his hips into place as she slid down, licking his ear lobe, kissing behind it and then trailing, slowly down to the crook of his neck. She felt him tense and shiver beneath her lips, giving her a reason to grin against his heated flesh. She nipped at his collar bone as she trailed her tongue along it's wavy border, sucklying the little dip and licking up his neck, giving his adam's apple a little more attention then the rest of the area. She kissed back down until she reached his right nipple, small, round and hard. She popped it into her mouth as her other hand twisted and massaged the other one. Trailing down, and all the while rocking back and forth over his pelvis, feeling him grow harder and harder underneath her, she licked and kissed down his ribs, flicking her tongue into his belly button and then trailing down even further. She was no longer straddling his hips, but was now on her stomach, her head resting between his legs. She kissed and licked at the sensitive areas between his shaft and thighs, enjoying the taste of the heated flesh and the feel of his ever awakening member. She moved down to where his sack was and she popped one of his jewls between her lips, sucking gently. She grinned again as she felt him convulse and twitch, sensing the shivers running up and downhis spine, feeling his hands run through her hair in feverish spider like movements, rubbing tiny circles into her scalp and causing her mind to go further and further at ease. She licked both of his balls until they were moist with her tongue. Then she Flattened her tongue and trailed it all the way up, from his sack to the tip where she used the very tip of her tongue to play with his clit. She poked it and without removing it circled her tongue in little revolving motions, feeling her own pleasure rise from the sound of his moans and plees. She took the whole head into her mouth and slid her lips down further and further, running her tongue over the shaft as it slid deeper and deeper into her throat. She didn't stop until she felt her lips hit his base and his tip scrape the back of her throat. She then started to slowly reverse the motion, sucking all the while until nothing but the tip of his head remained pressed against her lips. She sucked until she felt his precum begin to leak out. She licked it up and then looked up at his flushed face, grinning. He was whimpering in pleasure, his hands, now out of the tangle of her hair, were clutching the comfiter by hissides. Deciding that she had tortured him enough, she raised the rubber circle which was still in her hand to her mouth. She wrapped her lips around it and then guided it onto his quivering head. She pushed the condom down until it was securely wrapped over his shaft.

Wally panted hard as he felt Alison move back up to him. He felt her straddle him once more, felt her slide down on top of him, shift from side to side, working him until her hips were swaying faster than a hula dancer's. He grinned up at her as he gripped her waiste lovingly. In one swift movement he was back on top, pounding into her, his lower half once again vibrating as their hips slapped up against one another's, him pushing hard and fast inside of her. Her clawing gently at his back, running her nails up and down his spine. Their nipples rubbing up against each other.

There finally came that last rush. Her back arched, he lifted her up and perched her ontop of him as he kneeled on the bed. She pressed against him as hard as she could, giving one last slam against his now stationary but still vibrating member. They pressed their lips together and their tongues wrestled furiously as the feelings inside each of them rose higher and higher and higher until…

They both flung their heads back and shouted each other's name as the damns broke and they came onto each other in a wave of passion.

They fell back, bouncing a little on the matress springs, trying to catch their breath and take back control of their pounding hearts. In a swift motion Wally rolled the rubber sleeve off of his now drooping manhood and threw it away before helping Alison crawl under the covers and Alison curled up under Wally's arm, one hand on his chest and the other tucked under her chin. He laid his cheek on top of her head, smoothing her hair back behind her ears so it wouldn't fall into her face while she slept.

"This is the here and now." She whispered, her eyes half closed and a pink flush still on her face. "Now I get it."

He chuckled softly as he felt her breathing get heavier and heavier until she was asleep in his protective hold.

"Yes, it is, honey." He whispered back to her. "And we're in it together."


End file.
